Manes and Sorrows
by RusherWolf
Summary: Being gay isn't new to the Pride Lands or the neighoring kingdom. This is the story of King Ahadi's great-great nephew. King Bahati was once loved by his parents till they found out he was into lions. See how he was exlie from his home by his own father because of who he was. Will he ever find where he truly belongs?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Dear Readers, I'm certainly is in the dumps for ideas for my third book of Broken Embraces. For while the new royalty is growing up, anyway. But I thought I write about an OC in my story and in a friend of mine story. Give him some light, since all his life been about heartbreak and sorrow. And that's King Bahati of the Coventry Pride. Bahati and some others belongs to my good friend, Regis Rogers. There are also some OCs that belong to an author named T5Tango. You would have to read her stories to know the OCs. So without further ado here's the first chapter of Manes and Sorrow.**

**TLKTLK**

The Pride Lands, is a beautiful land full of lush green grass and plump prey. The first rulers to ever rule, was King Mohtua and his mate, Queen Jolina. But this story is not about the Pride Lands, is about a prince from a neighboring kingdom, two rivers away from the Pride Lands. The Aslan Lands. The Aslan Lands were named after the very first king, Aslan. He treated his subjects with love and kindness and the kingdom deiced on to name it after him. Not long after Aslan met his love and queen. He treated her better than himself and he did the same with the lionesses that came with her and formed his pride. Not long after he met his queen, Isis. He had two sons, Prince Eric and Prince Ahadi. As a teen, King Aslan became sick. When the prince became young adults their father past away. Eric took the throne since he was the oldest. Ahadi ventured off with his best friend Siri. A few months after Eric took the throne a lioness from the Pride Lands came and fell in love with the king. The two married and a had a son, Prince Amir. Now two generations later, is where our story begins.

~O~

A dull golden large lion with a black mane and leaf green eyes paced back and forth in front of a large cave. The stars was shining brightly cast a white glow over everything.

"Afua..please calm down" an old dull brown lioness with leaf green eyes, pleaded

A lot has changed since the rule of King Aslan and King Eric. Power had gotten to King Amir and he became a tyrant and it followed to his grandson, King Afua. Amir had down graded the lionesses, to they had no freedom. If a lioness joined his pride and had family in another kingdom. She could not go visit and she couldn't have visits either. The queen's job was to hunt, serve the king and his friends as asked and to produced cubs. All the kings now care about, is themselves. Oh and strong male cubs, there are no need for female. If a female is born they will be sold to a neighboring kingdom for the prince to marry.

"How can I keep calm, mother. When my cub is on the a thin line of life and death!"

"Afua!"

The king turned from his mother to the cave entrance where a large dust brown lion with a dark brown mane and dusty orange eyes stud.

"Yes, Garth"

"Your mate gave birth"

Afua rushed in the cave before the Garth could say what the sex was. In the cave laid a light cream lioness with golden eyes. In the the lioness's creamy-white paws was two cubs. One was dull gold and the other light cream like its mother.

"What are their names, Aria?"

The lioness sighed, "Byanna and Bahati"

Afua shook his head, "Wait did you say Byanna?"

Aria nodded slowly to revieve a slap across the face. "I don't need females!"

"I'm sorry...Afua"

Afua snarled, "No matter. When she's of age...she be sold to the nearest kingdom"

Afua then looked at the son who moving around trying to find milk. He's smaller than his dull golden sister and that worries the queen.

"Make sure he gets bigger, even if...it means stop feeding the girl"

With a growl the king exit the cave. Aria watched him go and sighed as she thought to herself, _Why didn't I listen? _

**TLKTLK**

**A/N: Well...Ladies and Gentlemen, how was it? Now I have some questions, that will help me with the story. I'm kinda lost.**

**How's the brother and sister relationship of Byanna and Bahati?**

**What's Byanna's reaction to the face her father doesn't want her?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Vitani825, yeah Afua's a real jerk. In this chapter and others you'll see. But thank you for the review and enjoy chapter 2.**

**TLKTLK**

Time went on and Prince Bahati and Princess Byanna grew into adventurous and heathly cubs. Bahati is now the size of his sister and sports a tuff on his head of a unique color, blond. Golden, blonde to be on point and so was his eyes. Like the queen, was golden like the sun. The dull golden princess took after her mother and brother when it came to eyes. Which made her a dead catch when she's older, which Afua's grateful for. It was soon time for Byanna and Bahati to venture out with the other cubs. Which was a big deal in The Aslan Lands.

"Mom! Come on, wake up!" Bahati yelled as he pawed his mother's creamy cheeks

The prince's voice was low and female which worried the king for some time. But Afua got over it. Afua loves his son and as long as he's strong and fulfill his duties.

Aria opened an golden eye and seen her cubs with wide grins. All the cubs need is her ok and that's what they want.

"What no, breakfast?"

Byanna and Bahati shook their heads. Aria chuckled.

"Just be back by lunch and stay out of trouble"

The siblings cheered before running out of the cave to where they heard their grandmother say the cubs was. That's the clearing behind the cave. After passing through the tall yellow grass, the royal siblings were amazed at the sight of other cubs. Soon a dark cream cub came running over with a smile on her face. She was younger than the other cubs, that the royal siblings could tell and she had dark green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Tosha. You two must bee new" then she started laughing. "Forgive me, I forgot. Today's everycub's first day out"

Byanna smiled, "I'm Byanna and this is my little brother, Bahati"

Tosha smiled at the prince as a medium cream cub with yellow eyes like the tall grass surrounding the clearing, walked over.

"Tosha, who's your friends?"

"Zarah, these are Byanna and Bahati"

The new cub smiled, "My mom was telling me about you. She's your mom little sister, so that makes us cousins"

"Cool" smiled Bahati

"Want to play?" Zarah asked bending down and waving her tail as her light brown tail tuff ruffed up in the slight breeze that blew by

Bahati smiled and nodded. Before long the prince and cousin was in a heated game of tag. Tosha looked at the princess and smiled.

"Would you like to meet the other cubs?"

Byanna nodded before following the dark cream cub further into the clearing.

~O~

But on the other side of the clearing things were not going to well.

"I can't do that!" A cream and white lioness with yellow eyes growled

Afua scoffed, "So you'll give up a life long dream for a no body, Ziva!"

The lioness snarled, "Aria is not a no body! She's my sister! If you wanted to mate me...than you should of picked me but as long as you're married to my sister...I will not betray her trust!"

Afua nodded before smacking his sister in-law across the face. The lioness looked at the large dull gold lion with tear filled eyes as she put her paw to her injured cheek.

"I am king! You do what I say! I don't care about your values! I need a son in case Bahati doesn't live up"

Ziva growled, baring her teeth. "How dare you! Bahati is a good boy and you're already trying to replace him!"

Afua struck the cream and white lioness again, this time making her slid a few feet.

"How dare you put words in your king's mouth! Besides if I was to misplace him, you couldn't and wouldn't do a thing about it!"

Afua took a few deep breathes before pushing back his mane. "Now, I'm going to meet your sister. So if the cub is not what I want...you know where to meet me. Don't get any ideas either"

Ziva slowly nodded, she watch the dull golden king walk off to his remote private cave. Tears fell from her yellow eyes as she thought about her sister. _I'm so sorry, Aria. Why didn't I listen?_

**TLKTLK**

**A/N: Ok I just want to say, your reviews are welcome.**

**What did you think of King Afua?**

**Did you like Prince Bahati?**

**What's your thoughts on Queen Aria's sister, Ziva?**

**Your answers mean and will make a great deal to me and the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I see a lot of you...distaste King Afua. I don't like him much either. But you all will like how his fate comes. Now ladies and gentlemen, without further ado I give you chapter 3. Enjoy!**

**TLKTLK**

Queen Aria woke to a nasty taste in her mouth. The light cream queen hurried up and out of the cave where she ran to a nearby bush and erupted her last night meal. Chunks of meat exit her creamy-white muzzle.

"My dear..."

The queen gasped and took deep breathes before looking behind her and seen the king's mother, Anita.

"Child...are you alright?"

Aria shook her head before clutching her stomach as a nasty wave hit her.

"I don't think so, mama"

The old dull brown lioness nodded her leaf green eyes full of understanding. "Child...when was the last time you and Afua was...um...active?"

The queen blushed a bright red, which was seen from her very light fur. Anita was a elder, one of the oldest lionesses in the pride. The ex-queen is old enough to be the Aria and Ziva's grandmother. As for Afua...he's old enough to be the queen's father. So with all of this, the queen feels embrassed with the conversation.

"Um...a month ago. The twins were 2 months and now they're three"

Anita nodded, "So...you're expecting again"

"Is that a question?" Aria asked with a raised eye brow

Anita chuckled, "See how every it fits. But child, you're having another cub"

~O~

Afua sat on a hill top with a proud smile as he watched his son play with another male cub. Which was great because he and the cub's father are great friends. It seems to Afua that Bahati and Axe are following in their father's footprints.

"Ha! I'm going to get up princey-paws!" A peachy-white cub with a black tuff playfully growled

"In your dreams, Axe!" Bahati laughed as he boost his speed

Axe growled lowly and pounced sending the two rolling. The light cream prince landed on his back with a grunt. Axe laughed loudly in the prince face, but Bahati was too...far away to noticed. He was lost in his friend's eyes. They were a dazing hazel and gave him the chills as he stared.

"'Hati!"

"'Hati!"

"'HATI!"

Bahati shook his head before glazing up at his friend who had stepped off the prince.

"What was you doing?"

The prince pinned his ears. He didn't know what he was doing. He just know he got lost in his friend's eyes and he knows not to reveal that. He don't know why but...he's not.

"I don't know. Sorry Axe"

The peach-white cub looked doubtful but before he could say something, Axe's father appeared.

"Axe! Its time to go!" Roared a lanky peach-white lion with dark a auburn mane and hazel eyes

Axe looked from his father back to Bahati, who was looking at the ground.

"See ya, 'Hati"

The prince slowly nodded before watching his friend walk away with his father. With a deep sigh Bahati headed home. Afua was watching the whole thing and choose to ignore it. He'll shape his son up, to where no demons will ever thing about entering.

~O~

Three months went by and it was time for Aria to give birth. Afua once again paced outside the cave. But this time Bahati was waiting with him. But confused as every, he wanted to know but was afraid to ask. He never seen his father like this. Soon old Anita limped out of the cave. Her time on earth is becoming noticed that its short.

"My son..."

"Is my other son here?"

Anita lowered her head, "I have another, wonderful granddaughter"

Afua sneered before storming away from the cave. Anita already know where her son is headed and sighed.

"Nanna?"

Anita looked at her second oldest grandcub and smiled. "I'm sure your mother would like to see you"

Bahati smiled before running in the cave. Where he seen his mother with a dull cream bundle.

Aria smiled at her son, "Bahati meet your little sister, Aurora"

Bahati smiled down at the small cub who was looking at him with big leaf green eyes.

~O~

"I warned you! Now laid down and give yourself to me!"

Ziva was crying as she did what she was asked. Pain filled her body as the king enter her. He wasn't gentle like her first and this is her second mating. Her first was a passing rouge but Afua didn't like that and sent his henchmen to kill him. Now Afua is her second and he's making her want him to be her last. He's digging her sharp black claws in her thighs as he push in and out like a jack-rabbit. Hurting her treasures and her thighs. Tears fell freely from her yellow eyes. By time Afua was done, the moon was out and Ziva was sore and bleeding.

"You better hope this is a boy!" Afua growled in his sister in-laws ear

Ziva nodded as she sobbed. Afua snarled in disgust before heading towards his den where he could be alone. Tears caked the queen's sister's face as she sobbed. Her body shook with each sob. The kings looked down on that night.

**TLKTLK**

**A/N: Well, I got ears in my eyes. This is sad but it gets worst.**

**What do you think is going to happen when Queen Aria finds out?**

**Will Ziva give birth to a boy?**

**What do you think of King Afua's mother, Anita?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just wanted to put out that we will be getting behind Kenzie's story too. Even when she left. Because some of my other charters will be making appearances. Enjoy!**

**TLKTLK**

Its been a month since Ziva's painful encounter with the king. Since then she avoided her older sister at all cost. But one day her hiding did no good.

"Ziva!"

The creamy-white lioness stopped in her tracks with a groan that reached the queen's ears.

"I been looking all over for you. You missed Aurora's first words and steps. Also Bahati has more mane growing and you haven't been around"

Ziva's heart-broke at that. She loves her nephew a lot. For the fact that he's a spitten image of her father, Beba. Tears found their way on the rim of Ziva's eyes. Soon a nasty wave hit her and she erupted her insides.

"Ziva!" The queen cried as she rushed to her sister's side

Ziva was panting as spit hang of her off-white muzzle.

"Are you alright, sister?"

Ziva laid down and cried. What was she going to tell her. That her mate raped her...and now she's carrying his child! With a deep breath, Ziva looked at her sister.

"I'm pregnant"

Aria was taken back. Her sister was pregant. And by who?

"Who?" Was all the queen could choke out

Ziva started crying as she stared at the ground before looking up.

~O~

"How could you!" Aria roared as she entered the cave

Afua wasn't fazed and knew it was coming. So he got up and faced his betrayed mate.

"How could you?!" He mocked as he circled the crying queen. "You better be glad I didn't dethrone you for giving me daughters.."

Afua spit the word _daughters _at the crying queen's face.

"Now be a good mate and sister and make sure everything goes well"

With a disgusted scoff the king left his mate to cry. Anita watched from the cave entrance with a heavy heart. With a sigh, she turned her head to the side as the sound of the queen's sobs ran through the cave. _Where did I go wrong?_

~O~

"So, where are we going?" Asked a month old Aurora her leaf green eyes full of excitement

Bahati and Byanna laughed at their sister as they headed to the clearing. Where they were greeted by Axe and another male cub. Who was white with dark brown eyes.

"Hey, 'Hati this is Victor. Victor meet Prince Bahati and my best friend" Axe introduce

The white cub bowed his head before looking up with a goofy smile on his face.

"Guys I see you later"

The princesses nodded before running off the where Zahara was with Tosha.

~O~

On the other side of Africa in a kingdom was another life being destroyed. A four month old peach cub watched from a bush as her father begged to her mother. Her mother, Nikki was light grey lioness with brown eyes and she was leaving.

"Why? Why are you doing this? We have a daughter!" Yelled a large peach lion with pale green eyes and a dark brown mane

Nikki rolled her eyes, "Kukuza, you're phaetic! Begging"

"I love you!"

"Well I don't love you! As for Kenzie...you'll deal with her! I don't need the extra weight!"

The cub in the bush sobbed at that which made her parents look.

"I'm done! Goodbye Kukuza...take care"

The peach lion stared at the retreating form of his ex. Before sighing and turning his attention to his daughter. As he cradle her he didn't noticed someone come and place a paw on his shoulder. Kukuza looked up with teary eyes to stare at the king. An off-white lion with orange eyes and a light brown mane.

"King Nile"

The lion shook his head, "Just Nile. My friend...and I'm truly sorry. If you need any help...with"

Kukuza followed the king's glaze to his sleeping daughter.

"Jahzara will be more than happy to help"

Kukuza smiled grateful at the king. "Thank you. I appreciate it the most"

Nile nudge the peach lion's shoulder. "I also want to a point you as my second in command"

Kukuza's pale green eyes widen as he stare at the king. But he bowed his head, "I'm truly honored sire"

Nile nodded, "Come and rest in the royal cave with us"

Kukuza picked up Kenzie and followed Nile to where his mate and son was.

**TLKTLK**

**A/N: So you met my friend's OC that I used in Broken Embraces two, grandfather and grandmother. Shake my head at Nikki though.**

**What do you think of Nikki and Kukuza I?**

**Do you like King Nile?**

**Also what do you think is going to happen with Queen Aria and her sister's relationship?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Mystery99 and Rogers thank you the reviews. You helped me with the story. Thank you!**

**TLKTLK**

Bahati ran like a speeding bullet through the short green grass. At eight months, the cream prince still haven't grown. His buddies are a bit taller and voices are starting to deepen. Bahati ran to a lake to catch his breath. Before the prince knew it, he was pounced on. The two rolled down a small hill til Bahati found himself on top staring into the yellow eyes of his cousin.

"Ha! Pinned ya, Zarah!"

Zarah giggled and was going to say something when she saw Aria and a middle age dark cream lioness with brown eyes, run by.

"What's going on?" Tosha asked as she ran over

The cousins shrugged as they watched the lioness run into a cave surrounded by tall leafs.

~O~

"Push!" Anita yelled

Ziva crawled the ground as she cursed to the heavens. Aria and the dark cream lioness with brown eyes ran in to see the creamy-white lioness panting. Aria nuzzled her sister and whispered to her as Anita looked at the dark cream lioness.

"Peaches, is Afua out there?"

The middle age lioness shook her head as her black rimmed ears was pinned against her head. Anita sighed but focused on the in labored lioness as a loud roar ripped through the cave. Anita looked and seen a head and smiled.

"Ziva, one more push!"

The creamy-white lioness groaned as she gave it her all. Soon the sound of cub cries filled the cave. Aria sat with a hopeful look in her eyes. She don't know why but she wish and pray her sister's cub is a girl. But her prayers weren't answered.

"Its a boy"

Ziva eyes filled with tears as she looked over at her sister who had a hard time fighting her water works.

"He's handsome" smiled Peaches

Anita looked from the light cream queen to her new grandson and gasped.

"What is it?" Ziva asked feeling alarmed

"Ahadi..." The old lioness shook her head before looking at the new mother. "He looks like Ahadi"

Ziva looked at her son and sure enough he did. From what she heard after she and Aria joined the Aslan pride was that the second prince was golden with a black mane and emerald green eyes. Her son was dark golden-brown with a marking of a black-brown tuff on his head.

"He...he is handsome" Aria managed to choke

Ziva looked from her broken sister to her son and was surprise to see his eyes were opened and revealing emerald green orbs.

"What's his name?" Peaches asked

"Ahadi...which I think mean promise, and I promise to not let him turn out like his father"

Anita nodded as Aria sighed. The lionesses hanged around for a bit more before Anita left to get her son.

~O~

A young brown falcon flew in the sky before diving down with a screech. Just before hitting the ground he spread his wings and flew a few feet off the ground. Laughter ran through the air as a off white cub with mild brown ear rims, a light brown tuff on his head and dull blue eyes ran after the bird of prey.

"You'll never beat me if you run like that!"

The cub playfully growled, "You'll eat those words, Dylan!"

Kenzie sat at the royals' cave entrance looking at the prince race with the king's majordomo. A sigh escaped her creamy muzzle. Its been a few months since Nikki left and it left Kenzie in a very sore spot.

"Why little one, why aren't you playing with Athari?"

Kenzie looked behind her and seen a heavily light brown lioness with mild brown ear rims and dull blue eyes.

"Queen Jahzara"

The lioness chuckled, "Please child, just Jahzara"

Kenzie nodded before looking back at Athari and Dylan.

"I know you miss your mom...but you got to live on. Don't let her foolish actions stop you from doing what you want. Its her fault not yours or your dads"

Kenzie looked up with questioning eyes. "You think so?"

Jahzara smiled and nuzzled the cub, causing Kenzie to giggle.

"I know so"

"Hey Kenzie! Come play!"

Kenzie smiled and with a laugh the peach cub ran off towards the prince and falcon.

Jahzara smiled warmly as she watched the cubs laugh and roll around as Dylan hovered over them.

"Thank you, Jahzara"

Jahzara looked and seen Kukuza standing a few inches away.

"It was nothing. But what about you?"

The peach lion was tooken back and speechless. "What do you mean?"

Jahzara smiled lovingly before nuzzling Kukuza's cheek. "I'm here for you too"

Kukuza stared dumbfoundly into the queen's eyes. A clearing of a throat made the second in command and queen looked to see a dark gray lion with red eyes and a dark gray mane.

"Your highness" he bowed "His royalty wishes for Kukuza"

Jahzara nodded in understanding. "I must be off anyway. The hunt is not going to lead it self"

The light brown lioness head off into the tall grass but not giving the large peach lion a wink. The dark gray lion looked from the beautiful queen to the peach lion with a raised eye brow.

"What!?"

The lion chuckled, "You and the queen, huh?"

Kukuza shook his head, "No! You know me better than that Huruma!"

The dark gray chuckled, "Yeah I do. That's why I'm still wondering why you hooked up with that Nikki chick"

Kukuza sighed, "I should of pay attention to your warnings but...I'm glad I didn't. I got the most wonderful daughter out of the deal and I would do anything for her"

Huruma rolled his red eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Cut the gooey stuff"

Kukuza sighed, "Where's Nile?"

"He's by the border, talking to some other king"

Kukuza nodded, "Well...let's get this over with"

The two lions continued to the border where they saw Nile talking to a dull golden lion with a black mane and leaf green eyes.

**TLKTLK**

**A/N: Well what did you guys think. Sad on Kenzie's behave.**

**What you think Afua's at another kingdom?**

**What you think of little Ahadi? **

**Also, what's your thoughts on Queen Jahzara?**


End file.
